Existing magnetic levitation rail vehicles comprise a body resting on a magnetic levitation system comprising a plurality of modules disposed in line under the body. The body, which is rigid, bears substantially vertically on a plurality of modules. The modules are guided on the rail. On rectilinear sections of the rail, the modules are aligned along-the longitudinal axis of the body. On curved sections of the rail, the modules are oriented to follow the curvature of the rail. However, the body is rigid and cannot follow the curvature of the rail.
The modules are therefore movable relative to the body to enable orientation of the modules relative to the body. To this end, the body bears on the modules via laterally disposed sliding tables. Each table comprises a carriage on which the body bears and which slides on a slideway which in turn rests on a module via suspensions or on two adjacent modules via two separate suspensions.
The sliding tables are components that are complex and therefore costly.